How would It Be
by Jawn Lennon Aid
Summary: A gift to a lover, 24 hours of what never was and yet somehow it still is. Created in a pocket universe by Gabriel for his beloved Sammy. Themed, old rock and roll, and a weird life none of them would expect for one day. (Sam/Gabriel), (Dean/Castiel), & Crowley in an au as weird as they come. Probably MA by the finish.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it. I do however have an overactive imagination and an itch in my head to write that sometimes will not cease and desist. That means, everyone else gets to suffer with my stories, if they choose to read them.

So, this is one of those sort of themed stories, like you sometimes see in the programe, a kind of " _what would happen if_ " things of my own creation. This is how this will work, I'll give a song suggestion in the title, all old rock stuff, Deans tastes and all that, and then give a story inspired by it that goes along with the general pocket universe that has been created for this thing. That should give you all a hint who's behind it all *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

Prologue

Or the Set Up

One evening Sam and Gabriel lay in the center of a very large stand of giant redwoods in northern California on a late March day. Staring up at the sky as the sun was setting and both were quietly watching the soft mix of colors slowly fade to a dark gray black, Sam whispered over to Gabriel, "sometimes … I wonder what everything would have been like if we had just been able to have a normal childhood" Sam looked over at Gabriel, "you know? Like what it would have been like to be the average teen, or even a young adult with just a collage headache." He went back to staring up at the sky with the first hint of stars beginning to show. "No demons, no angels, no monsters, no ghosts … just us being us, or at least who we would have been". He sighed and closed his eyes.

Gabriel sat up with a lopsided smile on his face. "But Sammich … if nothing had ever happened you may not end up being you. Haven't you guys been through enough _what if_ things to prove that already?" he stared down at his own personal giant redwood tree with a spirit just as pure.

"humpf, how do you know?" Sam smiled with his eyes still closed, "no weight of the world on your shoulders, no stress. Hell, I'd love to see Dean with no stress for even just one day. He reeks with it constantly" Sam sighed, wistfully thinking about what it would be like.

Gabriel smiled and evil grin and wiggled his brows, "careful what you wish for, kiddo" he leaned down and kissed his mosses nose.

"Oh come on, can't a guy dream about bullshit?" he laughed "our lives are already a pile of stinky horseshit" he tried to protect himself from Gabriel's tickling hands "what's it matter if it's bullshit or horseshit?" his laughter echoed through the trees.

"Hmm, ya gotta point there, Grand Slammy" he shrugged mumbling "sure, why not? Could be fun" the wheels started turning in his head. 'what if…' he rolled his eyes, god that thought… 'he set it up but then let everyone play it out as they would on their own, with no direction from him? He could give his Sammy that easily, see what they would do left to themselves. He grinned evilly Loki's eyes shining.

"Hmm?" Sam opened his eyes again to look up at his mischievous archangel.

Gabriel's eyes looked upon his face with all the softness of a man deeply in love. "nothin baby, you're right, you deserve everything. You've given everything and asked for so pitifully little in return" he leaned down pressing his forehead against Sam's staring once again into his eyes completely captured by this beautiful human soul that he would take the fall for in every sense of the word.

By the time they got back to the bunker it was very late. Dean and Castiel looked up as the woosh of wings filled the kitchen. Dean shook his head, "where've you guys been? It's almost 2:30" he snickered at his brother who still had crumbled leaves and twigs in his messy hair. Cas just smiled at his brother who had his arms around his human's waist.

Sam didn't even blush as he answered, "Redwood National Forest. You guys should go sometime" he smiled at his brother and his love bird.

"Some other time, Sammy. Workin on this case. Seems like there's a woman in white in this place between Rockford and Hariman in Tennessee" he replied not even looking up from a pile of papers.

"Your loss, man." Sam said shaking his head.

Gabriel noticed the slight hurt expression on his brother's face. "Okay, that's it. Can't you go do something mushy with my little brother? I'm tired of his mopy expressions all the time. Get out and live a little, man."

"Gabriel," Cas spoke up with a sad smile. "It doesn't matter to me where we spend time together; besides, this is important. People are dying".

Sam winced, those were his dad and Dean's words coming from Cas's mouth. Gabriel was the one who spoke shaking his head. "Cassie, you and Sam are the important things, this other stuff can wait for at least just a day…" he was glaring at Dean "right Deano… my little brother is important too."

Dean looked up at the slight challenge glaring right back at Gabriel, "Don't you start with the crap at me, you have no idea how much he means to me" he gave a side glance to his beautiful angel companion. His only saviour.

Cas looked worried, glancing between Gabriel and Dean and then noticed the glint in his brothers eyes. He narrowed his ever so slightly, "Dean and I are fine the way we are."

"Whatever, Cassie. I know what I see when I see it" he grabbed Sam's waist and snapped.

When they disappeared leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the kitchen, Dean turned to Cas with sadness in his eyes, "Angel, you know how much you mean to me, right?" he smiled, eyes drifting over his unkempt hair and the ever present confused expression and he drifted a lot closer, "you're my world… you and Sammy. I'd be crazy or dead without you," he kissed his lips briefly, "keep me sane" he kissed his jaw line "keep me walking the straight and narrow" he kissed his neck bringing a little moan from Cas.

"Doesn't straight mean you are only interested in beings of the opposite sex?" he pushed his hands under his human lover's t-shirt.

Dean almost giggled, not just from the light touch on his stomach, "not the way I meant it, Angel. I got no interest in any woman now that I got a real angel… me… Dean fuck-up Winchester. Who woulda ever thunk it. It's even better'n pie."

Cas whispered "ooooh Dean Winchester, you may be many things but you are no fuck up. Always ready to sacrifice your own needs for everyone else. I wish that my overcoat never stops smelling like you".

Dean didn't know what that last bit meant but it sounded damn sexy. He stood grabbing his angel to his feet never breaking their kiss, "bedroom… now…" the sweep of wings left the bunker kitchen empty for the rest of the night.


	2. Jumpin Jack Flash

I certainly don't own any of these characters or Supernatural the show. Right, let's get this thing going then. Listen to the song if you like, which I also do not own in any way shape or form.

1

Jumpin Jack Flash

Sam awoke the next day to shouting. He half opened one eye. Dean was arguing with their dad again. He rolled his eyes, it was just too early for this, couldn't they at least wait till after noon to start bickering? Geez, all Dean had to do was just do what their dad wanted, was that too much to ask? Sighing he swung his feet over the side of his bed to get up. If he hurried he could at least calm his brother down before their dad got mad enough to hit him again. Sam hurried down the stairs and stopped dead when he realized what they were arguing about. He stared at his brother's face his jaw gaping.

"I don't care, this is not about free will, boy!" John shouted back "you are going to take that thing out right now! Something like this happens every time you hang out with that kid!" he shook his head in disgust.

"You think this is because of Fergus?!" Dean yelled almost poking a finger at his father "it was my idea, he didn't do anything except be my friend!"

"For some reason you always want to be friends with the worst sort!" John shook his head exasperated, "don't you realize your little brother looks up to you? Or do you even care about that? He tries to be just like you and all you do is cause trouble with that hell be damned boy of Lucifer's!" he was literally shaking he was so upset why couldn't Dean just see that , that kid would lead him on a path straight to hell. "That kid is no good, why can't you see that!".

Dean staggered back as his dad's hand impacted the left side of his face. Sam rushed forward to his brother "Dean, just take the lip ring out! That's all dad's asking you to do. Why can't you just do it?" he tried to get between them hoping his height would help create a wall.

Dean looked at the floor and then up at Sam "I never get to do what ' _I'_ want to do, Sammy. Just for once I'm gonna do that! And I'm NOT taking my lip ring out just because YOU tell me too!" he looked around his giant of a little brother shaking his fist at his dad.

Their dad had a murderous look in his eyes, "What did you tell me boy?"

"You heard me. I said, no." Dean calmed down a little.

Sam stared stunned at him unable to process how he was talking to their dad. "Sam" John told his youngest "go to your room".

Sam's brain raced because he knew what that meant. His dad was getting ready to beat his brother again. No, he wouldn't let that happen any more. He looked at his brother with a pleading expression, "Dean, please just do what he says. You don't have to do this. You don't. Why is that thing so important. Just take it out".

John spoke up "Sam! Go to your room!" he shouted.

Sam turned around and walked back up the stairs looking back at his brother with sadness in his eyes because he knew his brother wouldn't fight back. He stopped when he was just out of sight, gazing in the direction that he'd just come.

Their dad took his belt off and wrapped the buckle end around his fist. "first of all" John said "NONE, of my kids are going to dress or act like a damned faggot!" he lashed out at his oldest boy hitting his arm with a loud pop. Dean flinched but made no sound "second, you will take that out and straighten up and be a good role model for your brother!" Dean turned away a little as the next blow hit his back.

"You mean like you were?! Be as good a role model as you were… dad?!" he screamed making Sam wince as their dad went crazy hitting his brother with his belt. Dean howled " I hate you! You abusive dickhead, look what you did to me and Sammy!" Dean never once openly cried but silent tears ran in rivers down Sam's cheeks enough for him. He knew why Dean did it. It was to keep their dad from going after him. Their dad blamed both of them for their mom's death.

"What did you just say to me?!" John stopped seemingly calm.

Sam whispered "Dad… no, please don't do it".

"You say that to me again, boy" their dad looked like he was ready to kill Dean.

Dean straightened a little more and looked his dad in the eyes in defiance and said flatly, "You are an abusive dickhead and I hate you."

John punched Dean in the gut. "Don't you talk to me like that, you little faggot boy! You think I don't hear people whisper about what you're doing with that skinny kid next door?"

"You leave Cas out of it, he didn't do anything to anybody!" Dean yelled.

"It is true then. How could you embarrass me like that to everyone at the garage?!" John had an expression that reeked of failure. That was what it was he'd failed to raise his boys to be men, well one of them at least. He pulled his fist back and popped his belt across the side of Dean's head.

Sam ran to his room terrified that their dad would kill his brother after finding out about the boy next door to them. What was going to happen to him when he discovered that his 'innocent' son was in love with Castiel's older brother. He flew into his room and out the window like he always did when he was troubled. He shimmied down the back porch post and ran toward the Shurly's house. He pounded on the door "Mr. Shurly, help!" he yelled almost as loud as he beat the door, "help, dad's gonna kill Dean!" he was in hysterics when Balthazar, home from collage at Stanford University, opened the door. "Balthazar! God, please get your dad!" he sobbed "dad's beating Dean again and this time he's gonna kill him I swear…"

"What?" he could barely understand what the kid was saying "slow down, moose".

"Dad is beating Dean because he found out about Castiel. He's gonna kill him please get your dad or my brother's gonna die!"

"Calm down, he won't kill your brother. Come inside, Cassie and Gabe are in the basement. Stay with them, I'll get dad" he motioned to the shaken boy to go downstairs with his brothers. "DAD! There's a problem next door at the Winchester's house!" he shouted and then thought ' _when was there ever_ _ **not**_ _a problem at the Winchester's house_ '. John was an obnoxious drunkard.

Sam scrambled down the basement steps. All he wanted was a safe place to be away from the fighting. He was scared to death for his brother but he didn't know what else to do. Chuck had a way of calming people down which is why he came here, that and his boyfriend was here too. He dreaded his dad finding out about him as well.

Castiel and Gabriel both jumped up, from the old sofa they'd been sitting on playing video games all morning, as the tall lanky kid ran down the stairs toward them. "Sammich, what's wrong baby?!" Gabriel said with a worried expression.

Sam launched himself into Gabriel's arms, which was a little odd since he was 8 inches shorter. Sam was bawling by this time but managed to somehow get out what was happening. Gabriel immediately regretted this whole thing he'd set up for Sam but it was too late now, all of them were stuck here for 24 hours. He sighed, they'd just have to let it play out as it did. "It'll be okay, Sammy. I won't let anything happen to you" he cooed "or your goofball brother" he'd laugh at the mental image of Dean with a lip ring if Sam wasn't so upset.

"So… your dad knows about us now," Castiel mumbled, heartbroken that his Dean was beaten for it. "Sam, is he okay? Do you know?"

"I don't know Cas, I ran to get your dad as fast as I could, but you know Dean. He won't fight back," Sam said sadly.

It was right then they all heard the Impala door open and slam shut. All three ran to the small basement window and peered out. Dean started his car and cranked the song he had playing to full blast… _but it's alright now… in fact it's a gas… but it's alright… jumpin jack flash it's a gas gas gas…_ and he burnt the tires as he sped out of the drive and down the street.

All three looked at one another. Cas was optimistic mumbling, "Well, we know your father didn't kill him Sam". He looked at his older brother with and almost pleading expression but didn't really understand why.

Gabriel looked almost pained. "Come on, I gotta feeling I know where he's going".

Cas' eyes brightened a little as it dawned on him. Of course, he'd go to his best friend. The only one who would be able to identify with him and his situation. "Fergus..." their nephew, whom he felt sorry for also; Lucifer was even worse than John sometimes.

All three run up the stairs sounding like a herd of wild horses just as Chuck was coming back inside. He looked up and smiled at his boys and the younger Winchester. "Whoa! We are we all head to in such a hurry?" he looked at Sam and said "I convinced your dad to let you stay over here today because you were upset".

Gabriel almost rambled back at him in his usual Gabriel way, "That'sgreatdadsorrywegottagoovertoLuci'shouselikefiveminutesago"

Chuck shook his head at all that, "I'm sorry son I didn't catch all of that," he stared at Gabriel with an expression that said he wasn't entirely happy with his decision to create this whole thing. But, he firmly be lived in free will and he loved all of them as his children, so he went along with the game hoping they would all get this stuff out of their systems. His angels and the Winchester boys.

"Father, can we go to Lucifer's house to visit Fergus?" It was Castiel who spoke up this time.

Chuck sighed, "I don't want to keep you boys away from Fergus, but I don't like where Lucifer lives. That is the worst part of town, and that house needs to be condemned it's a hell hole". Oh, the irony in that.

Gabriel blinked at what their father said, "So… does that mean we can go or not?"

"Not by yourselves no," since his son had set it up this way he was going to treat them as if they were still kids even though none of them had been in ages. He narrowed his eyes a little at him.

"Oh come on, dad!" Gabriel whined giving Chuck a cheeky smile, "Well need to go see Fergus! Cassie has a car, he can drive so you don't have too."

"Okay son, you guys can go if Balthazar will take you" he said walking away with a smile.

Gabriel gave an over dramatized teenager sigh, "Fine," he rolled his eyes, "I'll go ask". He may as well play it up also. They ran through the house looking for their older brother and found him reading an old book of Shakespeare that looked as if Shakespeare had probably hand written it.

Cas is the one that interrupted his reading because well, everyone loved Cas and Balthazar wouldn't be angry if it were he who asked… maybe. "Balthazar, would you have time to take us to Lucifer's house to see Fergus, please?" he asked timidly.

Balthazar lowered his book and gazed at them. "Why? You know how to drive and have a car, Cassie," he said wait for a reason he should stop what he was doing.

"Yeah, but dad won't let him," Gabriel answered.

"And I should care why?" he asked as if they should already understand the answer.

"Balthazar, please, that's probably where my brother ran off to. I wanna… I have to know if he's alright but… nobody else can take us," Sam asked with pleading eyes.

Well damn, Balthazar laid the book down, how could he resist a request like that from such a beautiful boy, "Oh Sammy, if you weren't already spoken for," he smiled softly at him, "Alright, I will take the lot of you over there but I'm not staying," he scowled, "I have no wish to see Lucifer".

They all sighed in relief and then it dawned on Gabriel what his brother had said, "Hey! I heard that…"

Balthazar cut him off, "Take it as no more than a compliment, Gabe, and leave it at that," his brother got up with a sigh.

For some strange reason the only song on the radio all the way over to Lucifer's house was Jumpin Jack Flash by The Rolling Stones, yet no one seemed to find it odd. Gabriel rolled his eyes, he liked the stones but this was Dean's angsty ass fixated on the song. After it seemed they had to listen to it 20 times or more they finally got there and Balthazar let them out.

"Gabe behave yourself, dad doesn't need to deal with Lucifer's crap tonight, right," he smiled sympathetically at them.

"Yes, Balthy, I promise I will cause as much trouble as possible," Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabriel I mean it! Dad doesn't need the crap right now," he scolded.

"We promise we won't cause any trouble, Balthazar, thank you for bringing us over here," Sam said giving Gabriel a slightly annoyed look.

"Call dad if you need a ride home Cassie, and I'll come pick you up," he smiled.

"Will do," Cas waved.

As he left Balthazar shouted, "Have fun".

They waved to him as he left and turned toward the house when he was gone. All of them frowned, they felt dread just looking at Fergus's house. It was a dump. There was no air conditioning in it and it was always hot inside. They didn't know how Fergus could stand it. They looked around outside and found the old beat up pickup truck Lucifer drove was gone. The Impala wasn't there either. "Shit…" Sam muttered. The same thought was echoed by the other two.

"Hello boys," Fergus said as he silently walked up behind them, "What can I do you for?"

All of them, even Gabriel, nearly jumped out for their skin, surprised by his sudden voice and appearance.

"Fergus!" Castiel shouted, " I wish you'd stop doing that all the time," he sounded irritated.

"What and miss the chance to watch you three jump?" he smiled, "not a chance".

Sam noticed he looked as if he had a busted lip. ' _Dad probably called Lucifer and complained to him about the so called trouble he and Dean caused_ ' he thought. Only it looked like Lucifer wasn't as hard on Fergus this time.

Fergus noticed what they were looking at and turned a little in response, "So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit, chickies,". He eyed them stopping with Sam, "Where is your brother, Moose?"

"It's a long story that I'm guessing by the looks of it you know at least a little about," Sam answered.

Fergus looked at him, "I tried to tell him your dad wasn't going to like what he was doing, but you know Dean, all headstrong and defiant with your dad,".

Sam nodded in agreement as they walked to the garage where Fergus stayed, finding the house too stuffy for his tastes. Though, for some reason, what Fergus said didn't really feel 100% right either.


	3. We Gotta Get Outta This Place

I don't own any of the Supernatural characters or stories, only my creepy imagination. I certainly don't own the completely fabulous voice of Eric Burden or The Animals for that matter either. Song is obvious…

 **2.**

 **We Gotta Get Outta This Place**

Dean was tired of crying inside. He'd calmed down considerably now; driving his baby always seemed to have that affect on him. He probably should make contact with someone so people didn't worry about him. He was embarrassed that Sam had witnessed any of that bullshit. At least he didn't have to see what happened when he started telling their dad everything he wanted to say for the last 5 years. He looked in the rear view mirror and sighed at a bit of dried blood on his ear, the corner of his mouth, and under his nose. He shook his head, "Well, that needs to go," he muttered to himself.

He decided it was time to go over to his best friends house. He was the only one that really got what it was like to have to be what everyone expected, even if you wanted your own version of that. It was an unspoken thing with them. They both knew what the other went through and neither one needed to openly say anything about it. It was what it was. Fergus was his best friend, even if no one else seemed to like that idea.

He pulled up in Fergus's drive and stepped out of his car. The door squeaked a bit. He looked down at it, one day he'd fix the damned thing, or then again maybe not. It was one of the things that made baby feel like home. He narrowed his eyes a little thinking ' _why does the car feel like home, shouldn't the house feel like that?',_ he shook his head walking toward Fergus's pad in the garage eyeing Lucifer's house from the side. He'd had the misfortune to go into that house once. The thing made his skin crawl.

He half expected Fergus to randomly show up between the drive and his door like he usually did. Instead, the door was flung open and his brother nearly knocked him down coming out of it. "Dean! Are you okay what happened?!" he looked his brother over from head to toe, "I thought dad was gonna kill you!", he grabbed his brother up in a quick bear hug.

"I'm good okay, put me down," he straightened his jacket out when Sam dropped him, "For some reason god didn't let me die," he blinked not able to put his finger on why that sounded so weird.

Cas pushed Sam out of the way and stared at his boyfriend for a moment as if assessing if he needed to be healed. Not that he would be able to do so if he needed it, it was a strange feeling. "Are you well, Dean? If he hurt you seriously, I swear I will smite him where he stands the next time I see him," he laid his hand on the side of his face and stared into his eyes as if searching in Dean's soul for the real answer.

Dean smiled at him, "Angel, I am perfect now you're here," he kissed him deeply briefly right in front of everyone. No one present cared if they did. Hell, they were safe inside their bubble amoung friends, and they didn't let many inside that small bubble of safety.

Fergus cleared his throat. Dean turned and looked at him noticing the bruised lip, "Man, I am really sorry for what happened. Should have figured the old man would call your dad up," he looked angry again and looked down at the drive pavement for a second.

"Your lip ring … it's sunny today… wouldn't matter what it was. When he's in a mood nothing will stop him," he laughed quietly, "They're both a sack of shit, right?" he winced finally getting a good look at Dean, "Looks like Jr. Dickhead did you up pretty good,"

"Yeah well, least I'm breathing," he looked at his little brother, "Thanks… I mean… you know, for going to get Mr. Surely, Sammy," he conveniently avoided looking in his eyes.

"Dean, I wasn't gonna let him work you over any more," there was sadness in his voice, "you're been through enough crap in your life,".

Dean's cheeks got just the finest hint of pink in them, "shut up, bitch," he mumbled.

Sam didn't even blink, "Jerk,".

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but could we get out of the drive before my dad gets back and takes his wrath out on everyone?" Fergus said nervously looking up and down the street.

They went inside the garage apartment Fergus had before they all got caught, there was no telling what Lucifer would do to any of them, and he despised Sam. Though truth be told they all thought Lucifer secretly had a nasty weird thing for Sam. Sam hoped he never had to find out either.

Inside everyone flopped down on the old seats and cushions Fergus had strung everywhere, except Dean who disappeared into the bathroom followed closely by Castiel. He stopped to look in the mirror at himself finally, "Wow, the old man was writin a masterpiece this time, ya know?"

Castiel picked up a cleanish cloth and turned the water on. It was a slight brownish color from a lot of rust in it. He scrunched his nose at it, "I'm just gonna get the blood off okay, I don't think the water is entirely safe here," he said dampening one corner of it.

Dean laughed openly, "Angel, I don't think anything is entirely safe around this place," he couldn't hide his smile, even if it was a little painful to do so.

He sat up on the sink and let his boyfriend do as he pleased with him, "Dean," Castiel said questioningly, "Why didn't you just deny what he asked about us?" He frowned wiping at the crud flaking by Dean's ear, "he may not have hit you so much,".

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes, "Listen to me," he cupped his angel's cheeks, "He had it figured out. Somebody he works with told him about it. He'd have done it sooner or latter and I ain't gonna deny that I love you, Cas. You're my saviour," He smiled gazing at his amazing angel's face, "You're everything,".

Cas leaned forward and took his bruised mouth into a deep kiss threading his fingers into Dean's short spiky hair. After what felt like hours he stepped back and looked at the amazing man in front of him, "I'd give everything for you. If I were a real angel, I'd fall from grace for you. I'd give up my wings if I could spend the rest of forever with you,".

"Don't start talking like that. I wouldn't want that, you'd be stuck with my ass for eternity and by the end you'd wanna string me up too," Dean whispered.

Cas let his fingers brush Deans crotch lightly, "Hmm… interesting idea. I'd like to see you strung up some day," he kissed his man again.

Between kisses he said, "Mmm… I bet you would too. Anything, angel, anything you want,".

Cas squeezed Dean's ass hard looking in his eyes so he understood what he meant, "My human," and as odd as it sounded, he meant every word of what he said. He'd smite anyone who tried to lay a finger on him. Except his dad, this one time, but if he ever hurt his Dean again there'd be no stopping him.

Fergus sat on a couch asking Gabriel if he felt like a fun round of GTA V to lighten the mood. Gabriel immediately smiled, "Are you kidding?! Hell yeah, I'm always up for that shit. You don't gotta ask me twice," he loved all the weird achievements you could pick up from it.

Fergus started to set it up. Sam crawled on top of Gabriel's lap facing him and straddling his lap. Gabriel just let him do whatever he wanted, ignoring it, but if it made his baby doll happy, that's all that mattered. He put his arm around Sam resting his hand on his ass, "Comfy are ya?".

Sam leaned down and kissed his neck almost humming, "Mhmm…" he nipped lightly.

Gabriel chuckled deep in his throat. So this is was what Sam wanted, he was directing his own experience in this universe, like Dean fixating on music, "Hey!" he slapped his ass not so lightly, "No biting or blood letting or sacrifices," he laughed.

Sam whined mumbling, "no fun" and dug his hands up under Gabriel's shirt, completely ignoring Fergus's sharp laugh as he handed his angel a controller.

Fergus gave Gabriel a wolfish grin and asked, "Doesn't he always… you know… molest you like that?".

Gabriel looked like the fox who'd gotten away with the hen, "More like maul,". That elicited another sharp barking laugh from Fergus.

"Too bad, there's not another Winchester boy". Something tickled his brain as he said it but he brushed it aside as they began to play the game.

After a while Cas and Dean exited the bathroom finally. Both Gabriel and Fergus burst with laughter. Even Sam looked up from molesting his comfy lap and blinked snickering, "How do you come out of the bathroom looking messier than when you went in?".

"Shut up," he half heartedly snapped at his brother. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and drug it through his hair then pointed at Gabriel, "You hurt my kid brother and I will break you in half," he smiled.

Gabriel looked right back at him, "If anyone hurts your kid brother… I will vaporize them,". He turned his attention to Sam, "Right Sammich, I will smite anyone, that's not me, who tries to man handle you. And my little puppy isn't gonna stray either are you?" He said just to see how Sam would react.

Sam got a weird glassy look in his eyes and shuddered almost imperceptibly to all but Gabriel and whispered, "Puppy likes it right here in his own lap, baby,".

He had Gabriel's full attention. He stared at Sam, never in thousands of years had he had anyone given him that kind of reaction. This was all free will. Sam had spoken from the depth of his heart. Gabriel kissed him so deep and hard that Sam whined and turned to putty in his arms. He nearly forgot Dean, Fergus, and Castiel were in the same room. His brother stared gape mouthed at him, Dean and Fergus scrunched their faces up in disgust.

Fergus finally snapped out of it, "Get a fucking room, and preferably not in my house".

About that time they heard the beat up old pick up truck rattling down the street. All of their heads snapped up. Lucifer was coming home. "SHIT!" Fergus yelped, "If he finds you here hell beat the hell out of both of us!"

Sam looked like a trapped rabbit, "Gabe…" he was panicked.

Gabriel reached up and touched his face, "Calm down, puppy. I won't let anyone hurt you,".

"I hate to break up your little love fest but we're talking about my dad, swing first ask questions latter, who is already passed off!" Fergus yelled.

Dean jumped up, "We gotta get outta this place," he darted to the door, "run for the Impala!" he shouted.

Gabriel almost laughed at the song choice as they all made a b line for Dean's car. Fergus got in the front with Dean and the other three climbed into back slamming the door as Dean had already started to back down the drive peeling out and fish tailing cutting Lucifer off from the drive. Gabriel couldn't resist flipping Lucifer the bird as they sped past.

Lucifer jumped out waving his fist and screaming, "I'm calling your dad Winchester!" he watched his son speed away in that good for nothing boy's car and he could almost swear one of them had shouted _fuck you, Luci_ at him. "So help me, that's it. John needs to do something with that kid! Like kill him…" he smiled "Kid's nothing but trouble,".


	4. My Generation

I don't own any of Supernatural… blah, blah, blah… and no one on earth owns The Who or their song and music, except for maybe them… maybe.

3.

My Generation

Gabriel pulled his head back inside the window laughing as Lucifer's threats faded behind them. Fergus half turned in the front seat with a massive smile on his face, "I have wanted to do that for some long! Thank you boys," he almost crowed.

"Did you see the look on his face!?" Gabriel laughed loudly, "I don't care how upset dad gets that was worth it!"

"I don't give a fuck if he does call dad up. Fuck both of those dickheads," Dean said, brows knitted, "Well, what are we gonna do now? We can't go home and now we can't hang out in the pit of doom," he looked up from the road briefly.

Fergus smiled at him, "Let's go find some trouble and howl at the moon," he said looking at his best friend.

Dean looked back at him with his own devilish smile and both let out an old classic horror film wolf man howl. Gabriel joined in from the back seat thinking ' _this is actually getting good, who would have expected Crowley to be this fun. No wonder Dean went off the reservation_ ' and he laughed throwing back his head.

Dean looked at his boyfriend in the rear view mirror, "You okay, Cas?" worry edged his voice.

"I'm fine, not sure how father will take all of this, but I am well," he smiled at Dean, and how he actually felt happy despite everything that had happened so far today.

Dean looked back at Fergus and grinned waving his fist out the window and shouting, "Hell yeah! Let's go find us some trouble!"

A dust trail followed behind the car and My Generation popped up on the radio. Gabriel laughed at how fitting it was, he wondered if Dean had a song in mind for every situation he encountered in life.

They had now where particular in mind as they drove, they all just reveled in the feeling of being free with zero responsibilities for once and not knowing why they all felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from their shoulders.

Sam crawled back onto Gabriel's lap facing his personal angel while straddling his lap thinking ' _uninhibited trouble, right,'_ he smiled like a cat ready to pounce, ' _for once, a chance to be something other than the good innocent kid_ ' he pulled his shirt off and locked his lips to Gabriel's grinding his hips against Gabriel's sending shock waves through the trickster.

When he backed off and looked at him with lust in his eyes Gabriel swallowed hard trying to figure out just what the hell had gotten into him. Then the light in his head came on as he began to understand. Of course, Sam's desire was to be open about his relationship with an angel who had a crooked halo. He wanted people to know and didn't care if they did. Gabriel smiled at him, "Okay puppy, but if you don't stop I ain't gonna be able to control myself, and I don't think Cassie wants to be subjected to that" he chuckled.

"Dear lord god, please don't," Cas croaked horrified at the thought, "Dean, could we pull over to get a bite to eat, please?" he asked sounding more like a plea for his life.

"Yeah Cas, we can do that. If Sammy can put his damn shirt on and stop playing suck face long enough," he glared at his little brother.

Sam glared back at him, "Jerk,".

Dean snapped back, "Angel's bitch,"

Sam smiled and laughed, "Takes one to know one,".

Dean opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Gabriel howled with laughter and shoved his brother as Sam pulled his shirt back on. Fergus pointed out a drive in diner up ahead, "What about that place? It looks as good as any other puke joint," he said raising a brow.

"Mel's," Dean mused. Now why did that sound so familiar, something at the back of his brain tickled his mind. He looked around, it seemed like a hopping place it was crowded with kids. Deans eyes glazed over as it dawned on him what he was looking at, "My god, I have died and gone to heaven," he mumbled.

"Not exactly," Gabriel absently answered. ' _Holy Shit_ ' he thought to himself, " _Dean's inner mind is geniuses look at all these muscle cars and street rods! This looks like it was taken from a street cruise 50 or more years ago,_ ' he smiled at the thought. Illegal drag races, cursing the streets being obnoxious to kids in other cars, and being a nuisance in general. What was not to like.

"Hey, there's a spot we can park in," Fergus said pointing at an open drive in space.

Dean pulled baby in with ease and cranked the window down, "Anybody know what they want?"

Sam cranked down the back window looking at the menu, "Yuck, it looks like all they have is gross stuff," he sighed, "Just get me some fries, and a chocolate milkshake,".

Dean leaned out to hit the buzzer on the speaker and the voice of a young man reverberated asking for the order, "yeah, what'll it be pal?"

"Give me 4 triple cheese burgers, 5 orders of fries, 4 cherry colas, and one chocolate shake. That's all" he barked back. The voice in the speaker buzzed something unintelligible back and Dean drew his head back in the window looking all around. "Ya know, this just might be fun, if you get what I mean. I've always wanted to put baby up against other rods … see how she handles it," he patted the dash board with a smile.

Just then they heard someone whistle a cat call and shout from another car, "Lookin good, pretty boy, you can come sit on my lap any time ya want!" Sam's cheeks turned bright red, and he finally crawled off Gabriel's lap, realizing he was still sitting on him.

Gabriel stuck his fist out the window and flipped him the finger, "Go find your own, this one's taken, Chuckles!"

"Didn't hear him say that. Whataya say handsome, wanna go for a ride?" the voice called back again.

His face bright red Sam answered, "If you don't have wings, I'm not interested!"

"I got yer wings baby, it's called my hot muscle car!" he made a long kissing sound and blew it toward Sam.

Dean yelled back, "You call that thing hot?! Whatta ya call that color? Puke green or piss yellow?" Gabriel burst with laughter, who knew it would be so much fun?

The other guy called out again, "Better than yer hearse there, buddy!"

Dean shouted at him, "Apologise to my car, or I will beat you, asshat!"

"The only ass I see is the sweet one on the kid in the back seat!" the boy shouted, amoung whistles coming from the back of his car.

Dean barked shouting, " **Hey**! That's my kid brother yer talkin too, knock it off!".

Okay, now Gabriel was fuming, that was getting too personal for his taste. Sam wasn't a lost puppy, he had a home and he wasn't going anywhere, "You wanna come and try and take him, jack ass?!" he'd break every bone in this fuck tard's body if he was stupid enough to try.

"Sorry, princess. Don't get jealous,". He barked back to Dean and Gabriel before burning rubber out of the parking lot.

"Son of a bitch, you better run!" He jumped out yelling as loud as he could. He leaned against the hood of his car.

Fergus got out and half sat on the front of it, "Look at all these magnificent creatures," he said looking at all the classic cars everywhere, "looks like we came to the right place,".

Cas got out and stood just in front of Dean and leaned back against him, "I feel your happiness," he said with a warm smile, "I like feeling you this way,".

Gabriel snickered also getting out with Sam in tow hands locked together, "Wow Cas, that sounded all kinds of wrong,"

"Hey Dean, back seat's empty if you need it," Sam snickered.

Dean gave him a flat look, "Really? How old are you? Like 5," He smiled sarcastically at him.

Sam just conveniently ignored him instead he was focused on the woman who was skating toward them with a try of food, "Uh guys, food's here," he was smiling because he really was hungry now.

"Great, I'm starving!" Dean grinned not taking his eyes of the woman who skated to a stop in front of them. It was hard to tell if he was looking goofilly at her or the food.

Cas raised a brow at Deans odd expression, "So, where do ya want me to hang it sugar, ya want it at one of the tables… or do ya want it in yer car?" she smiled and winked at him.

Cas decided he'd had enough of it. He glared at her with an angry possessive stare then swung around and planted a very passionate kiss on Dean's mouth making it obvious to everyone Dean was taken. Fergus whistled softly surprised Castiel was being so bold; the girl looked offended but didn't say anything. Instead she shoved the try at Fergus, and angrily skated away.

When Cas stopped the kiss Dean stared at him for a moment then asked with a dry throat, "What was that about, Angel?" he cleared his throat a little not looking away from Cas's eyes.

"She needed to know who you belong to, so I let her know bluntly to fuck off," He said with a possessively flat grin.

Fergus mouthed ' _wow_ ' widening his eyes. Dean cleared his throat again and half mumbled, "Okay Angel, whatever you want," making Castiel beam with pride.

Gabriel and Sam stared openly at their brothers, then it was Gabriel who laughed as he grabbed his food from the tray in Fergus's hands, "Sure Cassie, whatever you say," he handed Sam his fries, "Here ya go, puppy", he said kissing he cheek lightly, "Make sure you eat all of them, okay," he smiled softly at him. His father be blessed, because today, he realized just how in love with him he was. Today, Sam had become his entire universe.

It was everyone else's turn to stare at them while they were lost staring at each other. Sam spoke softly just barely above a whisper, "Anything for you, Angel, absolutely anything,".

"Like I said, it's too bad there's not another Winchester boy available," Fergus sighed thinking ' _maybe I missed the boat_ _this time'_ and for some reason, that little nagging feeling at the back of his mind wouldn't go away.

Gabriel looked up at him sadly, unbeknownst to Fergus he heard his thoughts thinking himself, ' _Maybe that actually really is what Crowley secretly desperately wants. His own Winchester. Must be really lonely in the hell hole he inherited, especially since Dean rejected him, but what did he expect? He tried to force, or rather trick, Dean to change in a way that completely went against who he was at the core,'_ lost in his thoughts he shot a line to Chuck, ' _Hey dad, did you catch that?'_ , he smiled.

" _Yes son, I did. I know what you're thinking, and I don't really like the idea,_ ' Chuck's voice boomed through his head.

' _But what if that's the answer dad! What if that's the way to unite heaven, earth, and hell? Through these boys. Crowley is practically begging for one of his own and we both know exactly where another Winchester boy is, don't we,'_ Gabriel pleaded.

' _Son, where is free will in this if I force Adam into that?_ ,' Chuck said sternly.

' _Dad, you don't have to force him into it, just put him in here somewhere and see what happens! Let him decide what he wants,'_ He begged. He never really disliked Crowley, they were just at the opposite end of things, but at least he wasn't as much of an asshat as his older brother. "Please, dad," he mumbled aloud not realizing he had.

Everyone was staring at him. Sam was looking at him with a worried expression. He'd asked if Gabe was okay twice and gotten no response. He just kind of stood there with his burger half way to his mouth with a blank expression. Fergus reached out to tap his arm, "Hey mate, you alright there?" he asked, brows knitted.

Gabriel blinked and looked kind of annoyed, "Of course I am," he took the last bite out of his burger.

"Who were you talking too?" Sam asked still worried about his angel.

"God," He answered taking a large swig of his cherry cola. He looked around noticing everyone was already done and he tossed his trash into the rubbish bin, "What are we waiting around here for?!" he said excitedly, "Let's go catch up with that asshole!" he opened the back door for Sam with a smile.

Fergus grinned, "Now, we're talkin. Catch 'em and make 'em eat their words," he shot Dean a look, "howl at the moon?".

Dean smiled back, "Howlin at the moon today!" they both let out a wolf howl together and laughed getting into the front seat. Castiel still climbed into the back preferring to sit directly behind Dean rather than between him and Fergus, he was possessive not clingy. Dean revved baby and shot out of the lot, My Generation blaring over the radio, intent on finding the one who insulted baby and had made obnoxious comments about his little brother.


	5. Heart Full Of Soul

I don't own supernatural, and I do not own The Yardbirds… though I may have a heart full of soul also… (I don't own the song though)

 **AN:** Sorry for being somewhat late on this but I was waiting for my left arm to heal, which drives me batty since I play left handed. If anyone is actually interested in reading this crap that is… lol

 **4**

 **Heart Full Of Soul**

When they reached town they found themselves on what seemed to be the strip on the northern side. Every kid for probably 50 miles was there making the circuit. "Look at all these cars," Dean mumbled driving slowly and seemingly watching everything.

"It is gonna take forever to find those bastards in all of this," Fergus commented. He cranked his window down and shouted to some girls in a car next to them, "Hey!".

The girl driving leaned out her window and yelled back, "What do you want?" She almost sounded angry. Fergus was a little put off by her demanding tone. "Well whadaya want, I ain't got all day!" she yelled when he said nothing.

Fergus shouted over to her, "Have you seen a piss yellow 39 hot rod driven by a mouthy little shit with no manners?".

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Me and my buddy have a bone to pick with him," He grinned evilly. He didn't believe she didn't know who he was asking about, "If you see such a slop bucket, tell him the hearse is lookin for him?,".

"Sure thing," she answered driving away.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked.

"Well she said she didn't know anything, but I have a gut feeling she was lying. So, I think word is gonna start spreading that we're on the hunt," Fergus smiled at his best friend, "and everyone is gonna start watching for the Impala,".

"Serves that fucker right, mouthing off about my baby," he patted the dashboard smiling.

"Hey, what am I?! A passing thought to you?" Sam laughed.

"Of course not! You're my baby brother," he smiled sarcastically, "I'm gonna break his face for what he said to you back there, that's a given,".

Fergus smiled to himself again. It was nice having the free time to hang out with Dean. He couldn't remember why he never seemed to have time to just do whatever they felt like any more. Probably something to do with his father, that and John Winchester. He was an evil bastard, he blamed Dean and Sam both for their mother dying. Dean took the brunt of it for Sam because he always tried to protect his little brother and Sam knew it. He shook his head, his own father wasn't any better. He was like some kind of evil drill instructor. Once he even made him lick the floor. Delusional bastard, everything he ever said was cold and icy and demeaning to everyone, except John Winchester whom he seemed to have developed a sort of respect for.

Suddenly the radio switched songs again and started playing Heart Full Of Soul. Fergus smiled and turned it up a little and hung his arm out the window as they made their way down one side of the circuit. He watched all of the goings on intently, other kids goofing off, but mostly he kept a lookout for that disgustingly ugly yellow car.

Dean kept an eye on the other side of the street. He smiled watching a group of girls at a stop light get out of, what looked like, probably their dad's car. They ran to the nearest parked car on that side of the street and completely soaped the windows solid. Dean's mouth hung open at how fast it was done and by the time the light turned green they were back in the car and gone, "son of a bitch," he mumbled.

Shouting from the next corner on the other side of the street had the attention of everyone in the car. A smooth looking kid, who looked as if he were the leader of a group of three other well dressed kids, was shoving a weaker looking boy and saying derogatory things to him. Dean pulled Baby over to the corner, damned if he was going to allow anyone to pick on someone who was weaker. "Dean, I don't like this," Castiel said leaning forward and putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" The leader of the group said shoving the other boy so hard he stumbled and nearly fell down. "Nobody is going to come and rescue you now, little bitch," He shoved him a little harder this time and the boy stumbled backward as another boy stuck his foot out knocking him down.

The boy who stuck his foot out chimed in grinning at the boy on the ground, "Why'd he throw you out? What'd you do cut him off? Not put anything out?" He kicked the fallen boy and laughed at him.

That was it. Fergus was out of the car before anyone else was and he didn't look amused by their behaviour either. In two seconds Dean was by his side. "Hello boys, what have we here?" he said smoothly with no hint of aggression. Dean narrowed his eyes, Fergus simply smiled.

The leader of the group spoke first, "Fuck off, it doesn't concern you two…" he looked them up and down lingering for a second at Dean's lip ring and he half laughed, "Circus freaks,".

Fergus put a hand on Dean's chest indicating this was his fight first. Dean eased up a bit. "Circus freaks, how… original. You four must have what? A fourth grade education?"

Dean burst with laughter. Castiel was now standing behind him and Gabriel stood next to him with Sam tucked safely behind his shoulder, their hands gripped. Gabriel wanted to see just what was going on and why one of them would dream up a fight with other angels, but he was there and would keep his Sammy safe. Then he looked down at the kid on the ground and gasped loudly.

The pack leader looked up at Gabriel now and laughed openly, "What? The shortest midget is backup for the sideshow freak and the bearded lady?!" Gabriel looked offended, that was getting personal.

"You're just a jerk who gets off on hurting people he knows can't do anything to defend themselves," Sam said offering a hand down to the boy who made to grab it. One of the other smooth boys kicked at Sam's hand. Luckily he saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes and yanked his hand back.

Gabriel reacted with movement that could only come from an archangel grabbing the foot which had just attempted to hurt his puppy. He squeezed the kid's ankle painfully, "If you or anyone ever tries to touch my boyfriend again, I will pull your lungs out and hand them back to you. Got it?" He bristled with anger and if they could see his wings they were spread wide in a territorial display. He wasn't fooling around, he meant what he said. He let go of the kid's foot and that kid scrambled backward believing he meant every word he'd said.

The leader grabbed the fallen boy by the wrist twisting it as he did and yanked him up. The boy with the light brown hair and pale blue eyes cried out in pain, "He doesn't need help up, see he's our plaything now. Why don't you boys run along back to the tracks, I think the circus train is leaving," He grinned looking back to the boy caught in his grasp and the boy's resolve crumpled away.

"No!" he yelled in a panic trying desperately to get out of his grasp and flailing madly at his captor, "I don't want to go with you," he settled into a whimper, "Please, I don't want to go with you…".

That was enough for Fergus. He didn't even know why he was so wildly attracted to this boy he'd never met, but he knew in the pit of his very being he needed to rescue this kid. The kid needed him and he somehow knew it. He reached out and grabbed the leader by the throat and slowly squeezed. "I don't think so," he looked back at the boy and smiled softly, "He said no. Apparently he doesn't want you touching him and you're going to let go of him aren't you,". He was angry beyond reason at the idea that someone would try to hurt this boy and for some reason his eyes were glowing with just the slightest hint of red.

The kid in his grasp let out a strangled gasp and let go of the younger boy. Fergus smiled coldly at him, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it," he gently grabbed the boy by the arm and shoved him behind him speaking in a soft tone, "Don't worry little lovely, I'll keep you safe," Then he turned his attention back to the four boys in front of them.

Dean looked back at Castiel, "Cas, get Sam and this kid and get back in the car," he said squeezing his hand gently.

Castiel looked at Sam and the boy with wide frightened eyes. He was afraid for Dean though he knew Dean should be able to handle just four asshole kids. For some reason he felt as if there was more to this situation than they realised. He stared at the other group of kids with his mouth open and then back at Dean, torn between listening to his boyfriend and wanting to protect him.

"Dean, I can fight too," It was Sam who spoke up making Castiel stare at him trying desperately to remember something.

"Yeah, Dean, you should let the girls fight too," one of the other boys sneered.

Fergus threw the first punch knocking the smart ass off his feet. Gabriel turned screaming at Castiel, "Cassie! Get them in the car **now** and keep away from these guys!" he gave his brother a mental push to snap him out of it.

Castiel blinked and grabbed Sam who was turning to Gabriel mouthing something he didn't understand, he tugged him toward the car while pushing the other boy that way also. The other boy seemed to understand the seriousness of what was happening and he wasn't giving protest to doing what they were told.

When they got to the car only then did Castiel look back to see what was happening. His mouth fell open. It was dusk, but there was an eerie reddish glow coming from where they were fighting, the lights in the lot they were in threw sparks, and the power lines hummed as if they were overloaded. Castiel shoved Sam into the back seat with him still screaming to Gabriel tears running down his face. The other boy got in the front and Castiel almost flew to the other side and got into the back next to Sam.

He was in hysterics mumbling eyes glued to his angel clawing at the door to get out but Castiel held tightly onto him keeping him in place, "no, Gabe no… don't go away again… don't leave me Gabriel… you can't… I love you… I can't lose you. I'll die if I lose you again…" He fell into the seat sobbing and shaking.

Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, "Sam, Gabriel will not die so easily. I know how you feel, I don't want anything to happen to your brother either. I don't know what I would do without him now, but this I can say; I know **my** brother. He's a strong warrior, despite his soft appearance, and his love for you will only drive him to fight harder. He's not going away from you Sam, believe me," he said quietly then looked to the front seat trying to create a bit of calm for them, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Adam," he answered staring out the side window at everything unfolding in the empty lot with wide frightened eyes, "I was in the car with Michael, but he got mad and was yelling a lot about how he found the real one and then he shoved me out of his car on the corner saying he didn't need me any more and he never really did want me at all. He said I was just better than nothing till he found the real one,"

Castiel swallowed dryly and looked up at Dean, cold fear in the pit of his stomach. Worse, he didn't know why Adam's words sent ice down his spine. He looked down at Sam still sobbing in the seat and almost grabbed at that ' _why_ ' just as a bolt of lightening hit one of the light poles, as if sent by god himself, and everything erupted in a brilliant white burst of light before the lot went dark. Suddenly everyone who had been fighting scattered. Castiel yelled "Dean?!" just as he got to the car and threw himself inside as if drawn back by a magnet. He slammed the door just as Fergus and Gabriel got in and he wasted no time speeding away looking in the mirror to see if they were followed. They were not.

Fergus looked at Adam and heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at him, "See, I knew I'd find you eventually," he wiped at the blood in the corner of his mouth.

The stress in Adam's face started to melt away, "Find what?" he asked his eyes searching Fergus's hazel ones.

Fergus smiled at him again, it was softer and he spoke from his heart, "The boy of my dreams," he said quietly, not understanding the feelings stirring in his chest. Adam just stayed quiet but smiled a little as he leaned back against the seat. Somehow what the man said felt right.

"Cas, angel, are you alight?" Dean glanced in the mirror at his deep blue frightened eyes.

"You're okay… you're alive. You came back to me," he replied as the color started to come back in his face.

"Course I did, angel. Aint nothin gonna ever keep me from comin back to you," he smile trying to reassure his shaken boyfriend. Castiel put a death grip on the shoulder of Dean's jacket but didn't say anything else.

Sam on the other hand was almost inconsolable. He crawled back onto Gabriel's lap and buried his face in the crook of his neck sobbing hard. Gabriel pet his hair whispering things to him so quietly no one else could hear what was being said, "I'm here puppy. I'm here. I'm not going away from you ever again, baby… you don't have to worry your beautiful head about that," he hadn't realised Sam would react this badly. His grace ached wanting to just hold the quivering Winchester in his arms. He wanted to take away all of that fear that was so tightly coiled around this kid. Sam had grown up always in fear that whoever you cared about could be ripped away from you at any second leaving you on your own completely alone in the world. It was the harshest way for any kid to grow up and Gabriel kissed his eyes and wiped his cheeks. "I'm here sweetheart, nobody's taking me away from you. You're never gonna be left alone again, my big gentle moose," and then he hugged him close not letting go till Sam was ready to be let go of.

Sam mumbled next to his ear between sobs, "You're gonna go away from me like the last time," he clutched his shirt, "I'll never see you again, you'll die and if you die again I'll go with you,".

Gabriel cupped his cheek and stared into those big indefinable eyes and realised he was totally lost and given to them, Sam was his whole world, he was millennia old he'd seen just about everything in life, but not even he, the trickster or Loki, had managed to find real love. And yet, here he was staring it in the face. He was completely awestruck by it whispering to Sam "Kid do you have any idea what you've done to me?" He leaned his forehead against Sam's "I will love you for the rest of my existence," he kissed his eyes, "ten billion years from now I will still be mourning you," he kissed his lips, "I am yours Sam," he kissed him deeper resolved to never let go of the precious thing he'd managed to discover. Somewhere he was sure God was smiling.

Since they were pretty beat up and couldn't go home yet Dean decided to drive to their Uncle Bobby's house so they could clean themselves up before going back to look for the dickheads who'd turned their night into a hell.


End file.
